California Army
|imports = Firearms, ammunition, missiles, vehicles, planes and ships |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The Republic of California Army is part of the California Armed Forces and currently has an amount of 500,000 soldiers, and 200,000 in reserves, along with 300,000 more in paramilitary. The California Army was formed in 2007, about an few months after the formation of the Republic. The California Army use's equipment from old military bases, and also produced some regional ones, like the F-24 Hawkeye. Organziation Various state defense forces also exist, sometimes known as state militias, which are sponsored by individual state governments and serve as an auxiliary to the National Guard. State militias are operated independently from the R.C. Army and are seen as state government agencies rather than a component of the military.Although the present-day army exists as an all volunteer force, augmented by Reserve and National Guard forces, measures exist for emergency expansion in the event of a catastrophic occurrence, such as a large scale attack against California or the outbreak of a major global war. The final stage of army mobilization, known as "activation of the unorganized militia" would effectively place all able bodied men in the service of the R.C. Army. Commands Personnel The soldiers in the army are divided between enlisted and officer. Officers have more benifits than the enlisted, but have much more responsibles. Enlisted Ranks 50px-US Army E-2.svg.png|Private Private First Class.png|Private First Class Specialist.png|Specialist Corporal.png|Corporal Sergeant.png|Sergeant Staff Sergeant.png|Staff Sergeant 50px-US_Army_E-8_MSG.svg.png|Master Sergeant 50px-US_Army_E-8_1SG.svg.png|First Sergeant 50px-US_Army_E-9_SGM.svg.png|Sergeant Major 50px-US_Army_E-9_CSM.svg.png|Command Sergeant Major 50px-US_Army_E-9_SMA.svg.png|Sergeant Major of the Army Officers 22px-US-O1 insignia.svg.png|Second Lieutenant 22px-US-O2_insignia.svg.png|First Lieutenant 60px-US-O3_insignia.svg.png|Captain 60px-US-O4_insignia.svg.png|Major 60px-US-O5_insignia.svg.png|Lieutenant Colonel 70px-US-O6_insignia.svg.png|Colonel 32px-US-O7_insignia.svg.png|Brigadier General 65px-US-O8_insignia.svg.png|Major General 100px-US-O9_insignia.svg.png|Lieutenant General 135px-US-O10_insignia.svg.png|General 90px-US-O11_insignia.svg.png|General of the Army Training Training in the Republic of California Army is generally divided into two categories – individual and collective. Basic training consists of 10 weeks for most recruits followed by AIT (Advanced Individualized Training) where they receive training for their MOS (Military Occupational Specialties). While the length of AIT school varies by the MOS, some individuals MOS's range anywhere from 14–20 weeks of One Station Unit Training (OSUT), which combines Basic Training and AIT. The length of time spent in AIT depends on the MOS of the soldier. Depending on the needs of the Army BCT (Basic Combat Training) is conducted at a number of locations, but two of the longest-running are the Armor School and the Infantry School, both at Fort Benning, Georgia. Following these basic and advanced training schools, soldiers may opt to continue with their training and apply for an "ASI" which stands for "Additional Skill Identifier". The ASI allows the Army to take a wide ranging MOS and taper it into a more unique MOS. For instance, take a combat medic whose duties are to provide pre-hospital emergency care. With an ASI the medic can receive additional training and become a Cardiovascular Specialist, a Dialysis Specialist or even a Licensed Practical Nurse. For officers this training includes pre-commissioning training either at CSMA, ROTC, or OCS. After commissioning, officers undergo branch specific training at the Basic Officer Leaders Course, (formerly called Officer Basic Course) which varies in time and location based on their future jobs. Further career development is available through the Army Correspondence Course Program. Equipment Weapons Armored vehicles and Artillery Aircraft Category:California Category:Republic of California